


In the Autumn of his Years

by nathaniel_hp



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-05-05
Updated: 2009-05-05
Packaged: 2017-11-17 01:47:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/546289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nathaniel_hp/pseuds/nathaniel_hp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's time to let go ...</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Autumn of his Years

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://hh-writersblock.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://hh-writersblock.livejournal.com/)**hh_writersblock** , challenge: seasons.

That time of year thou mayst in me behold  
When yellow leaves, or none, or few, do hang  
Upon those boughs which shake against the cold,  
Bare ruin'd choirs, where late the sweet birds sang.

Remus was content. Sirius had left him Grimmauld Place. Even if he felt lonely sometimes, he could have done a lot worse. He was alive, he was relatively healthy, but what he appreciated most of all was the stability that, for once, was present in his life. There was no fear of eviction, a steady supply of Wolfsbane Potion thanks to Severus and an abundance of food thanks to Molly's kindness.

He felt calmer than he had in years. Almost happy. Sometimes Remus wondered whether he had just stopped asking for more, whether he had started to be satisfied with what he had. Which wasn't much, but enough for one man to live ... and die ... in comfort.  



End file.
